Educating the Storm
by SkyBenny10
Summary: Piplup gets fed up with Pachirisu's reckless behaviour towards Happiny, and he plans on changing his behaviour. However, he finds out that the squirrel is harder to teach than he thought...
1. Shocking Actions

"(Tag! You're it!)" Pachirisu shouted before bolting off in the other direction. A playful Pikachu followed him while Piplup observed in the bushes next to them.

It had been another regular day for the gang. Travelling, eating, sleeping, training... and now it was time for the next part of their routine.

Piplup didn't enjoy much of the day, but he found himself loving the goofy part of the day. The time where all the Pokemon could play together.

As much as he loved playing with all of the other Pokemon, his pride got in the way sometimes. He could act a little too competitive in games of tag, and would sometimes lash out in anger. Mostly, it was against Pikachu, since he saw him as a sort of rival, and that he always thought that Pikachu was not playing fairly.

He saw Happiny slowly walk past him, and Pachirisu came charging towards the baby Pokemon. Once he was close enough, he slammed his tail into the baby Pokemon, which sent her flying.

"(Tag! You're it!)" Pachirisu shouted, before bolting off in the opposite direction again. Pikachu, who just arrived at the scene, gasped loudly after seeing the baby Pokemon in the air.

"(Don't worry Happiny! I got you!)" The mouse charged towards her with a Quick Attack. Before the baby Pokemon hit the ground, Pikachu stopped directly underneath her so that she would land safely.

Happiny landed on Pikachu's back, which caused a loud thud. He carefully lifted himself back onto his feet, though not before letting the baby Pokemon get off his back.

"(Are you okay Happiny?)" Pikachu asked, concerned.

"(I'm just fine!)" Happiny happily responded, before tapping his shoulder. "(You're it!)" She shouted happily, before slowly running away. The smile returned on Pikachu's face as he slowly chased after her.

Though they were the least of Piplup's concerns right now.

The penguin glared at the direction that the electric squirrel had scurried off to. He clenched his flipper and proceeded to follow their footsteps, finally moving from his hiding spot.

* * *

Pachirisu arrived at the campsite where their Trainers had set up. It was a decent camping spot. A couple of logs, some bushes, and they were in the middle of a forest, so there were lots of trees.

Buizel emerged from one of the bushes surrounding the campsite, Buneary jumped down from one of the trees branches, and Turtwig appeared from behind one of the logs.

"(You managed to tag someone else?)" Buizel asked while smirking. Pachirisu responded with a nod. "(Good. Who did you tag?)"

"(I tagged Happeny!)" Pachirisu cheered happily. The three Pokemon exchanged concerned looks, since they knew how reckless Pachirisu could be around the baby Pokemon.

"(You didn't do anything rough to her, did you?)" Buneary asked the squirrel. He thought about it for a moment before tilting his head.

"(I don't think so.)" Pachirisu smiled widely. "(Besides! Happeny is a strong little baby anyways.)"

Turtwig sighed loudly. "(It's Happiny. Not Happeny.)"

A confused look spread on Pachirusu's face. "(What's the difference?)"

"(ugh...)"

Before they could continue their conversation, a dark figure emerged from the forest and slowly marched towards them.

An annoyed hiss came from the approaching figure, which startled Pachirisu, and prompted Buizel and Buneary to take a battle stance.

The figure's colour turned blue as the sunlight managed to find its way through the many leaves on the trees and onto the Pokemon.

The tension grew less intense because at this point, because they were just watching Piplup dramatically walk up to them. Buneary and Turtwig stood there, confused while Buizel started chuckling a little.

Pachirisu, however, was shivering in fear. He had closed his eyes and kept them shut, not wanting to look at the supposed danger.

He knew curiosity would get the better of him though.

He opened his eyes to peek at the danger to see Piplup standing right in front of him, which lead to the squirrel letting out an ear-destroying screech.

"(Ack! My ears!)" Buizel shouted in pain, rubbing his ears after Pachirisu finished screeching. The other Pokemon were also in some pain, while Buneary practically fainted.

Piplup suddenly grabbed Pachirisu's paw and lifted him up. "(I've had enough of this!)" The squirrel gasped and started squirming.

"(No! No! I'm so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-_soooo_ sorry!)" He spoke very quickly. "(I promise I won't ever do it again!)"

Piplup eyes closed slightly and a grin appeared on his face. "(You promise you won't do it ever again?)" He said in a slow, deep voice.

"(Yes! I swear! I won't destroy your hearing ever again!)" Pachirisu cried.

"(**NO**!)" Piplup yelled before gritting his teeth. He let go of Pachirisu and groaned loudly. "(I meant, do you promise to not hurt Happiny again?)" He said, careful to not lose his composure.

The penguins words had made the other Pokemon give Pachirisu some suspecting looks. The squirrel had a faint grin on his face and started looking around sheepishly.

"(Yeah, about that, umm...)" Pachirisu nervously muttered as he rolled his eyes everywhere so that he didn't have to look at any of the Pokemon.

It didn't feel like something Piplup would normally do, but he felt as if he had no other choice at this point. He grabbed Pachirisu by the tail and dragged them into the woods.

"(You've had too many chances. It's time I teach you how to behave around children.)"

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Surprise! Another fic! Yeah, I know I've been publishing a few fics recently, but I wanted to try and write about other Pokemon other than Pikachu and Buneary, so I decided to see what other Pokemon might be interesting to write about. That's where I found Pachirisu and Piplup! So yeah, hope you enjoy this fun little story that I made.

The chapters are probably going to be around a thousand words each since this is something I'll write chapters for whenever I'm bored. So don't expect lengthy chapters!

Oh yeah, I haven't forgotten. I promise, this time I'll update Reversal of Roles next. I've got the whole thing planned and ready to go!

Here's some funny mistakes I made!

**Mistake 1** \- The other Pokemon were also in some pain, while Buneary practically **painted**.

(It seems that Buneary likes to paint while having her ears blown out. That is... interesting.)

**Mistake 2** \- "(NO!)" Piplup yelled **beforing grit** his teeth.

(This is some prime example of rushing your sentences. I was writing 'before' and thought I was writing 'grit' since I was typing so quickly.)

* * *

That's all for now! Stay tuned!


	2. Beginning the Lessons

"(_Wake up! Wake up now_!)" A faint voice called out. Pachirisu couldn't find where the voice was coming from, and wandered around trying to find the person speaking. Suddenly, he went from a forest to a kitchen, and then a boat!

Piplup tapped his foot impatiently, looking down at the squirrel that had fallen asleep in front of him. The resting Pokemon's hands started twitching and a few seconds afterwards Pachirisu bolted up into the air and landed on his feet, making a salute gesture.

"(Alright, soldiers! Are you ready to go through some intense training?!)" Piplup shouted. Pachirisu firmly nodded his head. "(Good! Now, today we will be practising how to behave around Happiny.)"

"(Wait, but why?)" Pachirisu asked, concerned. Piplup grabbed Pachirisu aggressively.

"(Do I need to remind you of the time where you tackled Happiny? And the time where you threw her into a river?)" He asked the squirrel angrily.

"(Well, about that-)"

"(And the time where you left them on top of a tree?!)"

The squirrel looked at him with curiosity, before shaking his head and giving a wide smile. "(Yes! I'm ready for the training!)" Piplup let go of Pachirisu and started walking around in a circle.

"(Excellent! So, the first thing we'll be doing-)"

"(I have a question!)" Pachirisu lifted one of his hands in the air. Piplup turned to look at him. "(Can I have something to eat?)"

The question had made Piplup flop to the floor. He quickly got back up and grabbed the squirrel again.

"(We had something to eat before we started playing Tag! And we've only been playing for five minutes!)"

Pachirisu looked at him sadly. "(But I want something to _EAAATTT_!)" The squirrel let out a strong Discharge, which fried the penguin to a crisp.

Piplup quickly shook all the smoke off of him and got back on his feet again. "(Okay, how about this? If you do a great job today, I'll give you some delicious Oran Berries.)" He held his flipper out to Pachirisu.

Pachirisu looked at him with an amazed expression. "(Okay sure!)" He responded, before falling right asleep.

A frustrated look appeared on Piplup's face. However, he was determined to make Pachirisu less dangerous around children.

"(You may be a little irritating, but I'm _stubborn_!)" He said calmly, tapping the squirrel's head lightly.

Pachirisu's eyes shot open and looked straight at Piplup. "(Good morning Piplup! What are we playing today?)"

The penguin sighed loudly. _This was gonna be a long day..._

* * *

The two Pokemon travelled through the forest, going around the camp so that they wouldn't be interrupted by the other Pokemon.

When they finally reached their destination, they hid behind a tree. In front of the tree was a path that lead to the camp. What they were more focused on was Pikachu and Happiny, who had wandered over here to play.

Pachirisu was about to bolt out of the bushes before Piplup put his flipper in front of him. "(Wait here for a moment.)" He moved away from the tree and towards the two Pokemon playing tag.

Pikachu noticed him approaching and waved. "(Oh hey Piplup! Do you wanna join us?)" Piplup looked around awkwardly, putting his flippers behind his back.

"(Oh, I would love to! But...)" He stopped speaking for a moment and went next to Pikachu to whisper in his ear. "(I need to borrow Happiny for a minute.)"

Pikachu gave him a puzzled expression, until Piplup started gesturing to the tree that Pachirisu was hiding behind. Pikachu saw the squirrel watching them and dive back behind the tree. He looked back at the penguin with a stern look.

"(I'm trying to teach him how to act around her! Trust me on this, please?)" Piplup pleaded with him. The mouse gave him a nod, before slowly walking towards the camp.

Piplup watched him leave. Once he vanished from his sight, he waved towards the tree. Pachirisu fell from one of the branches and rushed towards him.

The penguin looked at the baby Pokemon next to him, who was sitting down and looking at the environment silently.

"(So!)" He shouted, turning to Pachirisu. "(Step 1! Don't be too aggressive with your movement. Be gentle with every step, since you could send them flying at any moment.)"

"(Got it!)" Pachirisu responded, before walking over to Happiny. The baby Pokemon tapped the squirrels tail lightly and started giggling.

"(Haha! Your tail is so soft!)" She cheered, before lightly punching it. The punch made the tail move back slightly.

Pachirisu gave her a mischievous smile. "(My tail is soft, eh? How about you feel its full power!)" He shouted, winding up his tail to swing it at Happiny. Before he could unleash the 'full power of his tail' Piplup immediately grabbed it and held it back.

"(No! Don't do that!)" Piplup yelled, still holding Pachirisu's tail back.

Silently, Pikachu watched them all from behind a tree nearby. He wanted to trust Piplup with this, but he also wanted to make sure that things didn't get too out of hand. So the best thing to do, was to observe and take action if things got crazy.

Doubt grew in Pikachu's mind though, as he watched Piplup struggling to keep Pachirisu's tail from swinging. He knew that the penguin could be stubborn, but the squirrel could be just as stubborn, if not, _MORE_ stubborn for different reasons.

_This was going to be interesting, to say the least..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

It took two chapters for Piplup to start with his lesson. Would you believe me if I said that this was originally going to be a one-shot? Probably not, haha!

Anyways, I don't have much to say, except for the fact that I want you to check out another story made by me back in 2015. The very first fic I ever made! And I'm very embarrassed of it. **Five Fails at Freddy's** is my oldest work on this website, and I'm not sure how it hasn't been taken down yet.

I'm convinced that the story is so terrible that it violates the guidelines, haha. Still, it's there if you want to check it out and see how... odd my story telling was. Then again, it might not be too different now. At least it's better, dang it!

**Oh, and also!** I might change my username soon. Nothing wrong with this username, it's just that I feel like it doesn't suit me all too well.

Mistakes for this chapter are below!

**Mistake 1** \- and I'm not sure how it hasn't been **taking** down yet.

(That fic was so bad that I thought it was going to start tackling people! Makes no sense, just like the story of the fic itself.)

* * *

Anyways, that's all for now! Stay tuned!


	3. Passing the Limit

Well, this was going to be hard. Then again, what else did he expect? What else could he expect, knowing that darn squirrel?

Taking in some fresh air for a couple of seconds, Piplup readied himself for the next few hours mentally. He could handle physical damage, since he had been fried by Pachirisu's Discharge plenty of times in the past. Surely, his body would be used to it by now.

It took a minute for Pachirisu to stop trying to strike Happiny with his tail. Once he had been calmed, Piplup tapped him lightly on his nose.

"(So that wasn't a good start. You're not supposed to act aggressive towards Happiny. Remember, they're still very young and will take lots of damage from the simplest of actions.)" He explained to the squirrel standing in front of him, who stared at him blankly.

"(Are you even listening?)" Piplup asked him. Pachirisu's expression remained unchanged, though he did blink a few times.

Piplup noticed that the squirrel had his eyes focused on something that was probably somewhere behind him, so he turned around, looking for what was distracting Pachirisu. What he found was... apples. Great.

A deadpanned expression spread on the penguins face, which disappeared once he turned to face the squirrel. He coughed loudly to get the squirrel's attention.

"(Remember what we're doing here...)" Piplup reminded him, tapping his foot impatiently. The electric rodent looked at him, then at Happiny, back to Piplup, then to Happiny again.

No word was spoken for a minute, which concerned Piplup slightly. He glanced over at Happiny for a moment to see how she was doing. Thankfully, she was oblivious to everything that just happened so he didn't have to worry about her being scared or anything.

However, when he looked back towards Pachirisu, he had disappeared! Although it wasn't too hard to guess where exactly he was.

Piplup kept his cool and immediately looked over at the apples that were in the tree. To no surprise whatsoever, he saw Pachirisu climbing the branches.

Getting frustrated with the rodents actions, but not wanting to explode out of anger, Piplup did the most reasonable course of action... Which was to fire one small Bubble at the squirrel as punishment.

Unfortunately for the penguin, Pachirisu saw this as an invitation. He dodged the bubble that Piplup had shot and fired back with a powerful Discharge, which turned the penguin to crisp.

Feeling satisfied with himself, the squirrel grabbed the apples and retreated into the woods. Piplup, however, did not give chase as he flopped to the floor due to the amount of damage he received. Guess he still couldn't handle a Discharge.

* * *

His face was deep in the dirt, and he felt too weak to lift himself up. After what had felt like minutes, the penguin finally found the strength to get up. He was taken by surprise once he saw two Pokemon standing in front of him, which were Pikachu and Buizel.

"(You're finally awake!)" Buizel exclaimed. _Wait... finally awake? That's odd..._

Much to the surprise of the penguin, the sky which was previously obstructed by the leaves on the branches above had suddenly gotten a lot darker. It only then occurred to him that he fainted and didn't wake up for hours.

"(Dang...)" Pikachu muttered. "(Must've been one wild Discharge if it knocked you out for that long.)"

"(Yeah.)" Buizel added. "(No kidding.)"

Piplup suddenly huffed loudly and started marching back towards the camp, which is probably where Pachirisu was. If the squirrel was wandering around the forest right now, Piplup would have little chance of catching him since he knew how hyperactive Pachirisu could be.

He was halted in his tracks by Buizel. "(What are you so worked up about?)" He questioned him. Piplup's eye twitched for a moment.

"(I'm trying to find the hyperactive squirrel and give them a lesson about behaving around children!)"

"(Oh?)" Buizel's eyes widened. "(That's gotta be a nightmare.)" A smirk appeared on his face.

"(Wonder how long it'll take ya, knowing the guy. Heck, it could take so long that you could write a book about it!)"

Piplup chuckled lightly. "(Yeah, this'll be ten percent of my biography.)" Buizel then started laughing uncontrollably.

"(Ahaha! That's a good one.)" He cleared his throat before continuing to speak. "(But seriously, good luck with that.)" He then bolted back towards the camp. Piplup was about to follow before he was stopped by Pikachu, who had been quiet for a while.

"(Hold on, Piplup...)" He started. "(Maybe you should try a different approach?)"

Bewildered by the suggestion, Piplup questioned what exactly he meant. The electric mouse started scratching his head, trying to think of a good way to explain it to the penguin.

"(Well, you know how you punish him for getting distracted by stuff? How about using the distraction to your advantage? Use it as a way of teaching him more?)"

New ideas emerged in Piplup's mind after hearing this. He noticed a few apples in a tree near them and pointed at them for Pikachu to see.

"(So if he's distracted by food, I could teach him about setting a good example by sharing it with Happiny?)" Piplup asked.

The mouse looked at him with a big smile on his face. "(Yes! That's it!)" He answered enthusiastically.

With his newfound knowledge and ideas, Piplup took one deep breath and started marching confidentially to the camp once more, this time brimming with excitement.

Once he arrived at the camp, all he saw was... everyone sleeping. Pikachu arrived shortly after he did.

"(Maybe it's best to wait 'til tomorrow?)" He suggested. The penguin sighed sadly and nodded his head in agreement before heading off to lay on one of the logs next to Turtwig and Buizel. Pikachu went to a separate log which Aipom and Buneary were at.

Piplup rested his head against the log and quietly observed his surroundings. He noticed that two Pokemon were missing, which were Staravia and Pachirisu. Maybe they were sleeping in their Pokeballs?

Ah well, it didn't matter much. Piplup would still find that squirrel in the morning and give them the lesson he has been waiting to give for a while.

It was now some time in the night, and Piplup was awake. He wasn't sure if he fell asleep and then woke up, or if he just simply hasn't fallen asleep yet.

He opened his eyes to see that the light between the trees had vanished and now the forest was cloaked in darkness. It made the penguin feel cozy in some way.

He started looking around to see where the other Pokemon were. Buizel and Turtwig were both sleeping on the log he was resting against. Pikachu, Aipom and Buneary were all next to each other with no space between any of them. Aipom's tail was wrapped around them all too, as if it were a blanket. It was a very cute sight, to say the least.

Eventually, Piplup noticed Staravia, who was resting on one of the branches of a tree that was nearby. So that's where Staravia was...

...but _where_ was Pachirisu?! Was he lost in the forest somewhere? Was he in his Pokeball? Maybe he's in the camp? Surely he couldn't be. Piplup had searched everything within his sight and there was no sign of the squirrel anywhere.

Feeling frustrated, Piplup jumped onto his feet quietly and started waddling around, investigating everything to try and find that damn squirrel.

While he was searching, a question crossed his mind. Why did he care so much about Pachirisu? He thought about it for a moment, before deciding that it was due to his determination to make the squirrel a better Pokemon. It probably wasn't true, but he didn't want to think about it any further.

Suddenly, something occurred to him. Squirrel Pokemon typically rest in the hollows of trees, right? So that's where Pachirisu might be! It would explain why he couldn't find him anywhere...

Now the problem was that he had to search all the trees again now. This would be an exhausting night, to say the least...

* * *

The Pokemon opened their eyes and yawned loudly, feeling happy with the sleep they got. Buizel and Turtwig got up and started stretching, while Pikachu, Buneary and Aipom were all still sleeping.

He didn't feel like disturbing the three, so Buizel decided to occupy himself with other things to do. He had noticed that Piplup wasn't in the camp with any of the other Pokemon.

Piplup was usually pretty fast to jump at the chance to fall asleep most of time, so it's not like he decided to stay up overnight or anything. Probably. Well, maybe he just didn't want to sleep next to the Pokemon...

Movement in the trees nearby caught Buizel's attention. He saw Staravia, who was on a branch, stretch his wings out, and Pachirisu emerged from a hollow on the same tree and jumped onto the branch that Staravia was resting on.

Both the Pokemon suddenly looked at something below them. On the grass underneath the tree was Piplup, who was fast asleep with a small puddle of water near him and drool nearly falling out of his mouth.

The Pokemon suddenly lifted himself off the ground and his eyes opened very slightly.

"(Is he... in... this t- _this_ tree?)" Piplup's voice was way less enthusiastic than usual. He started walking towards a tree with his hands reaching out towards it. He walked right into it and honked his head on it, which made him fall backwards and he fell asleep again.

"(Oh no.)" Staravia gasped, concerned for the penguin. "(Did he get any sleep last night?)"

Pachirisu jumped down and started inspecting the penguin by poking his head a couple of times, which didn't work. Staravia flew down from the tree and Buizel had rushed towards them.

Buizel started scratching his head, thinking of how Piplup was in this state. The penguin loved to sleep a lot, so it's unusual that he would ever get in this situation. Yet, here he is now...

Buizel looked over at Staravia. "(Can you go take him to Dawn's tent?)" Staravia didn't hesitate to do so. He lifted Piplup onto his back and flew back towards the camp.

"(Wonder what happened there?)" Pachirisu asked out loud. Buizel wasn't sure if he was asking him, or if the squirrel was just talking to himself. "(Anyways! Hey Buizel, do you want to play?)"

Buizel was very happy to accept this offer, since it would get him some exercise and probably wake him up.

"(Sure.)" He responded, already eager to get started.

* * *

It had taken a few seconds for Dawn to realise what happened to Piplup, since she was in the middle of fixing her hair when Staravia opened the tent.

She had shouted at him for a few seconds before realising the problem. Afterwards, she decided to have Piplup sleep inside the tent for a couple of hours to catch up on some sleep.

After exiting the tent to leave Dawn fix whatever she was panicking about, Staravia was about to head back towards Buizel and Pachirisu before being distracted by one of the other tents opening.

Happiny appeared from the tent, skipping around happily yet slowly. She passed Staravia and waved to him. "(Good morning Staravia!)"

The greeting had brightened Staravia's mood slightly. Feeling great, he flew back towards the other two Pokemon, passing Happiny along the way.

When he got back to the area, they were gone. Where could they be? Surely they couldn't have gone far.

Staravia's thoughts were interrupted by a bolt of electricity hitting him, which brought him to the ground, fainted.

The two Pokemon from before emerged from the forest and rushed towards the bird. Buizel started inspecting Staravia, and Pachirisu started sweating nervously.

"(Uh, I'm sorry!)" Pachirisu trued apologising to the bird, who couldn't respond at the moment. He noticed Buizel look at him angrily for a moment, which sent Pachirisu into a panic.

"(No! I'm _really_ sorry! I just can't control my Discharge!)" Pachirisu defended himself while flailing his arms around hysterically.

"(Relax. We'll sort your electricity problem out later.)" He reassured the concerned squirrel, who had let out a big sigh of relief. "(Can you help me carry star bird here back to the tents?)"

"(Sure thing!)" Pachirisu replied with enthusiasm. It took a bit of strength, but they managed to lift the bird off the ground in no time and proceeded to head towards the tents.

They passed by Turtwig, who was just sitting there observing everything that happened. He watched them slowly progress towards the tents. Although he wasn't too concerned, he kept a close eye on Pachirisu.

Turtwig was willing to trust any Pokemon that joined their journey, but Pachirisu was a different story. He was definitely a strange Pokemon, to say the least.

His attitude and behaviour could shift unexpectedly. He could be somewhat of a sensible Pokemon one minute, then become super reckless and hyperactive in the blink of an eye.

He wanted to trust the squirrel, but there was still some obstacles that the squirrel had to pass before he would be able to be trusted.

Maybe somebody could help Pachirisu pass these obstacles...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Woah! How long is this chapter?! Well, I hope you are liking the new chapter length. I'm sure Shettipoo does, haha!

Anyways, I don't really have much to say here other than... _Reversal of Roles_ will be updated next! Hopefully you're excited for that.

Speaking of my other fics, _Reignited Rivalry_ is on hiatus for now. I don't enjoy writing chapters for it all that much. Just a quick update on the status for that story.

* * *

That's all for now. Stay tuned!


	4. Exhaustion

It had been a good few hours of waiting, but Piplup had finally woke up from his rest. Dawn left him in the tent by himself at some point to go outside with the others. He got up and stumbled out of the tent.

Outside of the tent, there was Pikachu and Ambipom, who were having a chat about something. Piplup could barely see where he was going, and bumped into Pikachu as a result.

"(Oh hey, Piplup! You're awake.)" Pikachu greeted. "(What happened?)"

"(Nuhthing muuch. I jus' slept forr a bit.)" Piplup mumbled in response.

Pikachu sighed. "(No, I mean what happened before that. How did you get into that state?)"

Piplup's head bobbed up and down, not really looking at anything in particular. "(Ohh. I dun' knoww...)" He flopped down on the floor, snoring loudly.

"(Ha. Guess he wasn't done with his beauty sleep, huh?)" Ambipom snickered. Pikachu scratched his chin, thinking about something.

He looked back at where he saw Staravia and Pachirisu sleep, then back at Piplup.

"(Buizel told me they found him at the bottom of the tree Pachirisu was sleeping in.)" He looked back at Ambipom. "(I bet it was something to do with Pachirisu.)"

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Buizel and Pachirisu were having a battle... except it wasn't really much of a battle. It was more of Buizel weakening his attacks constantly so that Pachirisu wouldn't get frustrated and just annihilate Buizel with Discharge.

Despite the fact that it was a battle, Pachirisu wasn't really using many attacks. They just kept trying to physically hit Buizel with their tail or arms, mostly the former.

Buizel had saw this and decided to start doing the same thing, since it would be less effort than adjusting the power of his attacks. Including Sonic Boom... somehow.

After a few minutes of this, Buizel had started to get tired. Pachirisu, on the other hand, didn't grow exhausted of the game and kept the same amount of energy going.

Luckily for Buizel, some rustling in the nearby bushes paused the battle. Unfortunately... Pachirisu got startled and zapped whoever was in the bush.

_Damn it. Now I gotta explain this to Pikachu too... _Buizel thought to himself, before realising that the Pokemon in the bushes... was Pikachu.

"(Nice to see you to, Pachirisu.)" Pikachu greeted, stumbling forward slightly. Even though he is able to absorb Pachirisu's electrical attacks, it doesn't mean it was easy for him. It was sometimes too much for Pikachu to handle.

Buizel sighed in relief. "(Whew! If that was anyone else, I'd be in trouble.)" He remarked, which got a smile out of Pikachu.

"(Yeah. Anyways, umm... Pachirisu? I need to have a word with you.)" Pikachu asked.

"(Sure! Which one do you want? My favourite words are food, sleep-)"

"(No. I meant that I need to talk to you.)" Pikachu interrupted.

"(Oh, okay! What do you want to talk about? My favourite topics are about snacks, sleeping-)"

An annoyed groan from Buizel immediately made Pachirisu stop talking, as if he knew what he were doing. This gave Pikachu an opportunity to speak.

"(You know how you saw Piplup at the bottom of your tree, like you told me?)"

"(Yep!)"

"(Do you know why he was in that state you found him in? Or why he was at the bottom of your tree?)"

Pachirisu grew silent for a minute, staring at Pikachu, then looked at his surroundings. Unfortunately for Pachirisu, there were no apples around to distract himself from the situation.

"(Maybe!)" He responded loudly and bluntly.

"(Okay, will you tell us?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Maybe!)"

Buizel grew more agitated with each response, getting close and closer to just interrogating an answer out of Pachirisu.

...But he knew that Pikachu probably wouldn't appreciate him doing that, even if it got an answer out of the uncooperative squirrel.

"(If you tell me, I'll get you an apple. How does that sound?)" Pikachu tried negotiating with him. Pachirisu's face brightened up immediately.

"(Sounds good!)"

If Pikachu were sitting in a chair, he would be standing up by now. "(So, do we have a deal?)"

"(...perhaps!)"

Buizel's fists were now clenched tightly, his expression filled with impatience. Pikachu noticed this and shot him a quick glance, which slightly calmed him down... _slightly_.

Pikachu took a deep breath, then looked at Pachirisu again. "(Okay then... I bet you can't recall what happened yesterday.)"

Pachirisu's expression spiked into an irritated one. "(What?! OF COURSE I CAN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!)"

Pikachu smirked at him. "(Alright then, prove it.)"

The squirrel had gone from angry to confused in almost a second afterwards. "(...why?)"

"(Don't you want to prove me wrong?)" Pikachu retorted.

"(I don't know!)"

Buizel's impatience was walking on thin ice now. But then, there were more noises coming from the bushes.

"(Do not worry everyone! I am here to- ARGH!)" The voice was cut off by Pachirisu being startled and zapping whoever was in the bushes, which happened to be... Piplup.

He flopped on the ground, fried from the squirrel's powerful and uncontrolled move. Pikachu was about to go rush over to help him, but then something unbelievable happened.

Piplup was starting to stand back up, his flippers trembling as he struggled to lift himself up. As much as Pikachu would like to have helped, he knew that Piplup's dignity would probably prevent him from doing so.

Twelve seconds of just watching Piplup get back onto his feet later, the penguin uneasily walked forward, grabbing Pachirisu's tail and walking off into a deeper part of the forest.

"(It's tiiimeee, for todaaaay's trainiinnng sesssionn...)" Piplup mumbled.

Pikachu and Buizel looked at each other, confused.

"(...Okay, I think I've seen enough for today.)" Buizel announced, heading back towards the tents.

Unbeknownst to them all, Turtwig had been silently watching the whole thing from nearby.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Hey! So this fic is back! I didn't like the way I wrote the beginning of this chapter, but I hope the later parts made up for it... either that or made you as irritated as Buizel, haha!

Either way, thanks for reading! I appreciate it. Any reviews help a lot.

Here's some **Fun Mistakes**!

**Mistake 1** \- Luckily for Buizel, some rustling in the **nearly** bushes paused the battle.

(Nearly bushes? Are they 75% bush? If so, what's the other 25% of them?)

**Mistake 2** \- Unfortunately... Pachirisu got startled and zapped whoever was in the **bus**.

(I can't say I blame them. I would be shocked too if a bus came flying out of nearby bushes while I was in the middle of a forest. Lousy driver, I suppose...?)

**Mistake 3** \- "(Don't you want to prove me wrong?)" Pikachu **retired**.

(Pikachu decided he's had enough and just retired because of Pachirisu. Guess that biography joke from the previous chapter actually came back full circle, eh?)

* * *

That's all for now! Stay tuned!


End file.
